


Various Shadowhunters Drabbles

by SaadieStuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Tags will be updated as more drabbles are added. Drabble specific tags, relationships, and ratings will also be placed at the top of each chapter.





	Various Shadowhunters Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Malec, MCD, Magnus POV, reincarnation  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: The prompt was “morning”. My angsty brain immediately went to “mourning”. 150 words of Magnus mourning Alec.

Morning is the hardest. The cruel seconds before he remembers he is alone, that clutched to him is merely a pillow of feathers and fabric, the misleading heat of it only his own.

Daytime is the hardest. Out on a job, a glimpse of a dark-haired Shadowhunter with a deflect rune on his neck, stirring first recognition, then anguish, as the stranger turns around.

Coming home is the hardest. The anecdotes he’s collected absently during the day, met with the sting of having no one to tell.

Evening is the hardest. The dread of a desolate bedroom, one where Alec never slept, yet managing to feel empty nonetheless.

Night is the hardest. The room quiet and still, devoid of soft snores, of the mattress dipping as tall limbs shift.

Hope is the hardest. Alec, now reborn, a babe in arms – years from now, a man. But who will he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written all but the last line when I realized I was clearly writing about Malec in the setting of my ongoing WIP [The Phoenix Rune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728954/chapters/31541889) so this is now a totally shameless promo for that fic. Sorry/not sorry? XD


End file.
